TSOF: Revelation
by Synaika
Summary: Sequel to The Spawn of Frostiron. Loki knows Anselma is his daughter now. It changes things but only a little bit...
1. Asta

"Asta?" Loki asked hopefully. Anselma pulled back in confusion and Loki's hand fell listlessly. "What?"

"Hello lover boy." Tony called cheerfully and flung the door open. Anselma jumped. Loki didn't react; he just kept staring at Anselma as if she was the most precious thing he had ever seen.

Tony eyed them both in curiosity. "What's going on?" Anselma shrugged. Loki stood slowly and held an hand out to help Anselma up. She accepted it. Loki used his hold to tug her from the room. She was only growing more confused but followed Loki hoping he would explain everything soon. Tony trailed after them wondering what was going on. Loki glanced back at Anselma every few seconds as if checking to see if she was still there, despite her hand still clasping his.

Loki hunted Thor down like a heat seeking missile. He found him in the living room with the rest of the team. Thor was standing in front of the couches and in the middle of telling a story when the trio entered. Loki marched up to him and stopped. Thor trailed off and looked at Loki in question.

Loki gently pulled Anselma to stand between them. Thor's brows furrowed in puzzlement. "I have found Asta." Was all Loki said. Thor's eyes roamed over every inch of Anselma's face, eyes wide with shock.

"Niece?" He beamed widely and pulled Anselma into a bruising hug. "What is going on?" Tony asked, pulling Anselma away from the thunder god and safely into his arms.

Loki turned and just stared at him for a while. "Seventeen years ago I was sent to Midgard to study the differences between Asgardians and Midgardians." He took a deep breath to figure out how best to continue. "I met a fierce Midgardian woman named, Astryr. We fell in love." Tony shifted a that. "We had a daughter named Asta and a few days after she was born I was called back to Asgard." He swallowed thickly before continuing. "While there I was informed that Astryr had perished. I do not know how."

"She was murdered by a group of terrorists called the Ten Rings." Anselma blinked back tears and Loki stared at her stunned. "I saw it." He took a step forward and brushed her tear away. A sob escaped her lips and Loki embraced both her and Tony, who was fighting his own tears at his daughters pain. "I am sorry my dóttir." Loki whispered brokenly. "I am sorry." Anselma clung to her Papa and recently discovered father and just let go. It felt good to be held so lovingly by her parents and also broke her heart because her mother should be one of them.

dóttir: daughter


	2. Getting to Know Each Other

Loki and Anselma sat awkwardly in her room. They had wanted some privacy to talk about their situation and had invited Tony but in a show of maturity he allowed them their time alone.

"Tell me about yourself." Anselma said quickly, just to break the silence. Loki started from where he had been sitting on the bed across from her, just staring at her face. "Alright." He said and sat up straight before beginning.

"I was born on Jotunheim, home of the frost giants, and because I was a runt I was abandoned." Anselma bit her lip to keep from saying anything, knowing he needed to get everything out. "During a war with Asgard I was found by the Allfather, Odin, and was raised as his son. A prince of Asgard." At his grimace Anselma could tell that it wasn't a grand childhood he was remembering. "Growing up I realized I was different from all other children. They all wished to be warriors while I wished to master the art of magic. And so, because of my differences I earned titles from others." He paused and glanced at his daughter, taking a deep breath before listing them. "Liesmith, Silver-Tounge, Trickster, Sly-One-" He cut off as Anselma grabbed his hand and squeezed it in comfort. "You are amazing." She told him. "What they say doesn't matter to me." Loki gave her a small smile. "I was raised alongside Thor and a few years ago discovered my true parentage. But no matter my blood, I am the son of Odin and Frigga." He was quiet for a few minutes. "Will you tell me about you?" Anselma shrugged as if to say 'Why not?'

"I was four when the Ten Rings killed my mother and dragged me off to a cave in the middle of Afghanistan. I met Papa there a few months later." She slid across the bed and pulled Loki to sit by her side in the middle of the bed. "He escaped with me and adopted me the day we arrived in Miami. I was raised by him and the team when they got together. We've been a great, big, dysfunctional family ever since." Loki wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Anselma leaned back until they were laying. "Jarvis, can you display the universe on the ceiling please?" He did and Anselma turned her head to find Loki watching her with a soft smile.

"Will you tell me about the worlds?" She whispered. Loki nodded lightly and turned to share with her all his knowledge of the realms.

Hours later they walked out to find a sweet sight. A hulked out Bruce was sleeping on the floor, a slumbering Thor laying on him like a bed. Tony sat against Hulk half asleep clinging to his Iron Man mug and Steve was sleeping against Tony, cuddling his shield.

Tony's eyes snapped open when Loki and Anselma stepped out the room. "What?" He asked at his daughter's amused look. "We were worried." Anselma just laughed, Loki's joining hers soon after. Tony smiled at his two loves joy and relaxed against Hulk. Yeah, he thought sleepily. We'll be just fine.


	3. Family Outing (Disaster)

Tony didn't remember whose idea it had been for all of them to go out but even he could see it had been a huge mistake. After all Steve, Bruce, Anselma and himself were large public figures. So have them four walking around a busy mall, add two badass assassins and two Norse gods and you have a huge eye catcher. Now Clint, Natasha, and Thor were sitting in the cafeteria laughing at the fours misfortune.

Misfortune meaning the crowd of fans surrounding them. Loki was simultaneously trying to keep from getting jealous of all the females practically throwing themselves at Tony and not ripping apart the males leering at his daughter. A woman tripped and Tony instinctively reached to steady her, drawing Loki's full attention. The woman giggled and clasped Tony's bicep with a hand containing brightly colored nails. Tony tried to shake her off politely, a fake smile on his face.

Loki hurried to his partner's side. Thor stopped laughing and stood to interfere if Loki lost his temper. Clint and Natasha sat back and looked ready for a show. No one was paying attention to Anselma. A fact one man took advantage of.

Before anyone could do anything he slipped behind the distracted teen and stuck a needle in her throat. Her family didn't pay much attention to the screams at first. Not until a man lifted up into the air by thrusters on his feet and flew straight out a window...

With Anselma slung over his shoulder.

Next time:

Tony paced frantically pulling at his hair viciously. "Locate Priority One." He told Jarvis. He didn't understand how his baby had been missing for sixteen hours and his genius fucking AI hadn't found her yet. Loki's magic couldn't even locate her thanks to some interference. "Sir, I am unable to-" Tony slammed his fist into the wall, trembling with rage. "FIND HER!" He roared. The glass windows quivered with the force of his fury.

"Why don't you just calm down?" Pepper suggested, raising her hands as if showing she was unarmed. Tony whirled to face her. "Calm down?" He asked quietly and took a step forward. "Calm down." He repeated serenely. Pepper swallowed in fear and stepped back. A quiet Tony meant a furious Tony. And a furious Tony meant a deadly Tony.

Whoever had taken Anselma was going to die. Tony's eyes swore vengence even as his voice promised peace. Because right now Pepper wasn't looking at Tony Stark, the honorable Iron Man; she was looking at Tony Stark, The Merchant of Death.


	4. Pain

Anselma woke slowly, her head pounding with a searing fire savagely crawling slowly along her system. She only kept from opening her eyes through sheer willpower. Training from her childhood seeping through the pain.

She opened her eyes into slits and looked around. She sat in a chair with metal cuffs binding her ankles and wrists. The room was pure white and burned her eyes as she struggled to adjust to her new surroundings. A small flashing light in the corner of the room alerted her to the fact she was being watched. She nearly jumped when the door behind her flew open. Soft footsteps echoed in the small room. They stopped right in front of her.

"I know you're awake." A woman said. Anselma decided the game was up and met the woman's eyes. She was blonde and had striking blue eyes. She would have been beautiful had it not been for the manic smile on her face. "Hello, I am Amora." She said brightly. "You met my associate earlier." Anselma glared at that.

"If you are referring to the coward who took me by surprise from the back, then yes we've met." Amora's face darkened with an ugly fury. "Take care how you speak," she cautioned. "I am not someone you wish to anger." But Anselma had grown up with Tony Stark, a legend known for his inability to shut up. And Anselma was most definitely her father's daughter.

"Oh, and why is that sweetheart? Are you going to get big, bad, and gutless to come in here?" She asked with mock fear. Amora's eyes flashed angrily. She leaned down and yanked Anselma's head back by her hair. "You are going to pay for that." She whispered with vicious glee. Anselma just glowered at her.

Amora grinned and raised a hand to Anselma's temple. It glowed blue. "Tell me if this hurts." She said before Anselma's back arched with pain. She bit her lip to keep from screaming. Amora laughed.

Tony paced frantically pulling at his hair viciously. "Locate Priority One." He told Jarvis. He didn't understand how his baby had been missing for sixteen hours and his genius fucking AI hadn't found her yet. Loki's magic couldn't even locate her thanks to some interference. "Sir, I am unable to-" Tony slammed his fist into the wall, trembling with rage. "FIND HER!" He roared. The glass windows quivered with the force of his fury.

"Why don't you just calm down?" Pepper suggested, raising her hands as if showing she was unarmed. Tony whirled to face her. "Calm down?" He asked quietly and took a step forward. "Calm down." He repeated serenely. Pepper swallowed in fear and stepped back. A quiet Tony meant a furious Tony. And a furious Tony meant a deadly Tony.

Whoever had taken Anselma was going to die. Tony's eyes swore vengence even as his voice promised peace. Because right now Pepper wasn't looking at Tony Stark, the honorable Iron Man; she was looking at Tony Stark, The Merchant of Death.

"Why are you doing this?" Anselma asked, a line of blood sliding down her chin from where she had bit through her lip. Amora cackled and spun in a circle. "Isn't it obvious?" She exclaimed. "You are close to Thor," she seemed unhappy at that fact. "He will come to save you. And then," she said breathing raggedly. "He'll be mine." Anselma frowned at her. "You're insane." She said leaning back away from the sorceress. Amora grinned wickedly. "You have no idea." She purred, running a finger gently through Anselma's blood. She put it to her mouth and licked it off. Anselma gave a scoff of disgust. Amora hummed in thought. "Tastes familiar." She murmured.

She turned her attention back to Anselma and sighed. She scowled at Anselma's defiant expression. She straddled Anselma and pulled out a wicked looking dagger. "I will make you scream." She promised dragging the blade around Anselma's lips. "Good luck with that." She hissed.


	5. Rescue

Hours later, Anselma was drawing in shuddering breaths, trying to fight the pain wracking her body. Blood poured from the wounds littering her face, neck, and arms; the stab wounds along her torso screamed with agony. She glared up at Amora who was frowning down at her.

She struck forward suddenly, a crackle of lightning jolting through her wounds. Anselma gasped with pain. "I" Amora snarled. "Will. Make. You. Scream." With every word she increased the power behind the bolts.

Anselma was straining against her bindings, trying to get away from the torment her body was going through. It felt as if fire was flowing through her veins, discovering new levels of heat every passing second. Every intake of breath felt like a thousand razor blades were being shoved down her throat. She was losing her resolve. She held out as long as she could but the pain was getting to her. When Amora added the extra burn of magic she groaned. She let her body sag and her head hang low. Amora bent to sneer at her and Anselma jerked her head up. A snap rang through the room as Amora's nose broke. She roared in fury. She gripped Anselma by her throat and poured her magic out in waves. Anslema writhed at the onslaught. Amora bared her teeth at her.

Anselma screamed so loudly Amora nearly jumped in shock. Just as a smug smirk crossed her face the door was blasted down. Amora was left staring into the face of a very pissed off Tony Stark.


	6. Anger

Tony had locked himself in the lab, still having Jarvis scan for his baby girl, and going insane with anger and fear. Everyone, including Loki, respected his need for space. So he was alone when Jarvis alerted him to the fact that he had found Anselma. In seconds he was flying out and towards his daughter. It didn't cross his mind to alert the others. It was a testament to Jarvis' worry that it slipped his mind too.

Tony had threw on his latest suit design for the simple fact that it was faster than any other suit. It was pure silver, completely hid under his regular clothes, and was helmetless. It was meant to be invisible so he could surprise anyone who wanted to attack him. He didn't mind that its first use was to save Anselma. He couldn't think of a better use actually.

"Priority One's location is located sixteen point nine miles northwest of your current location." Jarvis said into the earpiece Tony had slipped in before embarking on his solo rescue mission. "Noted." He said shortly. The rest of the flight was made in silence.

The place Anselma was being held was an old abandoned asylum. Tony quietly slipped inside and began searching. He cleared the top three floors before coming across someone on the first floor. The man was scratching something into the wall using a long vicious looking sword. He sat back and admired his work. Tony looked at the wall. Skurge, He read. The name seemed familar to him but he was more focused on saving his daughter then figuring out why it did.

Tony slowly crept up on the man, Skurge, and raised one hand, pointing the repulser at him. He hissed as Skurge suddenly whirled and swung his sword at Tony's neck. He ducked and swung a fist at the towering man. It struck and the hit vibrated through Tony's arm causing him flinch in pain. Skurge took advantage of that and struck Tony across the face. He shook his head at the pain. "Jarvis scan." He ordered as he leapt to the side to avoid another swing of the sword. A soft whir in his ear let him know his loyal AI was obeying. "Scan complete. Magic detected." Tony grimaced at the news. "Well, J, time to test out the suits latest feature." He muttered while blocking a punch. Skurge was snarling insults in his natural language. At least Tony assumed they were insults, he couldn't really tell. "As you wish sir."

A small compartment opened up on his right forearm and Tony grabbed a small rectangle of metal. He pressed the button on top and it grew to the size of a small suitcase. Tony threw it down at Skurge's feet and a force field emerged to cover him. Skurge roared in fury once he discovered he could not escape. After making sure he couldn't get away at all Tony turned and cleared the floor. That only left the basement to check. Tony cautiously made his way down the stairs. He paused on the last step and looked around in confusion. It looked as if the asylum had never shut down. The walls were free of cracks, the doors weren't barely hanging on the hinges, and the floors were squeaky clean.

He was dragged back to the matter at hand by a scream. Anselma's scream. The next thing he knew he was standing in a doorway staring at a scene he knew would haunt him for a long time. A bloody Anselma was slouching in a chair with a woman standing over her who was holding a bloody knife.

Tony saw red. He didn't even remember moving. All he knew was he was standing over an unconscious woman and releasing his daughter before pulling her gently in his arms. "Papa." Tony shushed her and threw another magic binding contraption at the woman. "Amora." She whispered hoarsely before passing out. Tony's worry spiked up a notch. "Jarvis, send two suits to escort the prisoners to the Helicarrier." He barked before flying back to the tower.

The Avengers jumped as the window in the living room opened up to let Tony in. They stared in shock at seeing Anselma in his arms. Loki hurried forward to examine his little girl. Tony softly handed Anselma over to Loki and turned to Bruce. With a nod the doctor moved to examine her. Everyone just watched quietly as Tony stood in the middle of the room staring at nothing. "Status?" He whispered.

"Priority one is home safe." Jarvis said. "Mission accomplished sir."


	7. Home

Anselma groaned quietly when she woke which Tony took as a good sign. She would only make noise if she felt safe and seeing as she was wrapped in his arms she had every reason to. Bruce walked in and saw him laying on Anselma's bed. Again. "Tony," he sighed in exasperation. "I've already warned-" he cut himself off when he saw Anselma trying to sit up. Tony hurriedly helped her up and began fussing over her. "Papa," she croaked and batted his hand away from where it had been checking her temperature. "I'm fine." She shrunk in on herself at the twin looks of disapproval at her brush off.

"So," Anselma said, clapping her hands together and hiding the wince of pain as it bothered the wounds along her torso. "What's the verdict?" Tony slipped off the bed and moved to stand next to Bruce. Bruce hesitated slightly before responding.

"You suffered several lacerations along your arms and face, three stab wounds along your stomach, a minor concussion, and a fractured wrist. Overall," he said with a slight green tint. "You're lucky Tony got there when he did." Anselma's brows furrowed for a second. "What damage did the magic do?" She said playing with the wrap around her left wrist. Tony stepped forward to still her hand. "Loki healed all of that damage but said your physical wounds had to heal on their own since too much magic in your system could cause permanent damage." She nodded at her Papa's words before slowly lowering herself to lay down again. "Where is everyone else?" She felt a bit worried at Tony's wicked grin.

"Interrogating the prisoners." He said nonchalantly. Anselma chuckled softly. "Yeah that sounds like them." She mumbled before slipping back into the gentle embrace of slumber. Tony brushed a stray piece of hair from her face and grimaced. "How could I have failed you so badly?" He whispered sadly to her before pulling a chair closer to the bed and sinking gratefully into it. He grabbed Anselma's hand, laid his head on the bed, and allowed sleep to claim him.

Amora glared darkly at Loki before turning to bat her eyes at Thor. They both glowered at her. "What exactly were you hoping to accomplish?" Steve asked from where he leaned on the door of the cell containing the sorceress. "I would never stoop so low as to answer the question of a pathetic mortal." She snarled at him. Thor moved to stand in front of him protectively. "Answer him." he rumbled. Amora blinked at him in confusion before smiling coyly at him. "I saw you with that girl and I knew if I took her you would show up." She simpered. "Except you didn't. The mortal did." Thor's face darkened.

"You took my niece so I would go to you?" His voice was thick with anger. Loki was shaking with fury and it took all of his self control not to strike out at Amora. "Your... Your niece." Amora said dumbly. Her eyes widened once she finally understood what had just been said. "Your niece!" Thor just glared at her. "I am so sorry my love." She gushed at Thor. He angrily took a step forward before Steve's hand on his arm stopped him. Thor looked at him and his face softened. "She's not worth your anger Thor." Steve said eyes crinkling with worry. Thor smiled softly at him and brushed a hand along Steve's cheek briefly before turning his attention back to Amora. She was glaring daggers at Steve. "You foul mortal!" She screetched. "You've tainted our love!" Loki slipped out, knowing his brother had everything in control. He couldn't help smiling at Thor blatantly rubbing his relationship in Amora's face. It was the least she deserved. °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Clint flitched as Natasha struck Skurge across the face. He whistled in appreciation as his cheek began to bruise instantly. "This is usually when I would start to feel sorry for whoever pissed the Black Widow off, but..." he said slowly. "You hurt one of our own." Skurge gulped fearfully at the dangerous glint in the assassin's eyes. Oh, he was screwed.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Loki smiled softly as he entered Anselma's med room. She was curled on her side facing Tony and clinging to his hand. Tony was laying on the bed, half hanging off, one hand resting protectively on Anselma's head. They were both sleeping peacefully. Loki just stood and watched over his family for the rest of the night.


	8. Worry

"We're going to Adgard." Loki announced during breakfast two weeks later when Anselma could actually walk without (no matter how much she tried to hide it) wincing in pain. The entire team looked up at him in interest. "Amora and Skurge are to face judgement on Asgard for the assualt of the Asgardian's princess." Anselma frowned down at her plate where she had just pushed around her pancakes instead of eating them. "So you'll be leaving then?" She asked quietly. Thor put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We wish for all of you to accompany us so that we may show our family our home." She smiled lightly at her uncle before looking at Tony who was studying her face, his own scrunched up in thought. "I think that's a good idea." He said shortly before standing and leaving. Anselma stared after him in worry before following him.

She found him in his father's study, a place he usually avoided like the plague. He was sitting with his back against the wall facing the door, head bowed and hands gripping fistfuls of his hair. Anselma carefully moved to sit next to him. "Papa?" She whispered into the crushing silence. Tony said nothing. He didn't even look up. Anselma gently tugged his hands from his hair and held them firmly in hers. "What's wrong?" Tony clenched his jaw and looked away from her. She sighed quietly. It was quiet for a long moment before Tony abruptly turned to face Anselma and spoke softly.

"Loki is your biological father," he began and Anselma immediately realized the problem. "And I'm not. And I know I'm not the best father. After all I didn't have the greatest role model. And I know things aren't always perfect around here. I can't help but feel by going to Asgard that you'll..." She brushed her fingers through his hair, smoothing the tufts he had created earlier. "You're worried that I'd rather stay in Asgard because it will feel more like home." Tony's silence was answer enough for her. She frowned and searched her brain for what to say to him. A memory crept into her head.

"Papa, do you remember when I was five and it was raining?" She asked him. Tony looked up at her, wondering why she was talking about the weather. He nodded and thought back to that day.

Anselma was bounching excitedly on the balls of her feet as she watched the rain pour down. She turned big innocent eyes to Tony. "Come dance with me Papa." She said while tugging on his hand. "Dance with me in the rain." Tony smiled and let her pull him along. Once outside he pulled Anselma onto his feet and danced. Anselma's laughter rang through the air, his following soon after. They spun and leapt and twirled and dipped. They danced until the rain stopped. They danced until long after the rainbow disappeared. They danced until their feet hurt and they staggered back into the house, breathless with laughter.

Anselma was smiling softly at him. "Remember how we were sick for the next two weeks and spent every morning watching cartoons. And spelt out little messages to each other with our soup. And how every night I fell asleep listening to your heartbeat." Tony gave a small smile and nodded. Anselma laid her head on his shoulder and let him hold her. "You Papa," she whispered fiercely. "You are my home."

Loki, standing just beyond the door, swallowed thickly with emotion. He knew he would do everything in his power to keep them together. Because it was what his daughter wanted. And (if he was being honest with himself) because he was falling in love with the man his daughter was currently clinging to.

Quietly he crept into the room. Anselma smiled at him and lifted her arm for him to join the hug. Loki relaxed and accepted her offer. Smoothly he folded himself next to Anselma and embraced his small family. He kissed Tony softly on the lips before brushing a kiss along Anselma's forehead. They all sighed with content and just sat holding each other. And Anselma closed her eyes with a bright smile. Sitting there in the arms of her fathers, wrapped protectively in thier arms, and just being surrounded by them Anselma relaxed completely. And for the first time in her life, she felt truly at home.


	9. Asgard

It was uncomfortable taking the Bifrost, so naturally Tony loved it. Anselma just shook her head fondly at her Papa before looking around. She froze when her eyes met a molten gold pair. "Wow." She breathed. Tony looked to what had captured her attention and his brows twitched with surprise. "This is Heimdall." Thor introduced while clapping him on the shoulder. "He is our gatekeeper and he sees everything." Anselma nodded at him while Tony frowned. "Everything?" He asked. Thor nodded. "Damn." Tony muttered. "There goes our plans for tonight Lokes." He winked suggestively. Loki chuckled while Thor flushed. Anselma just eyed him with amusement. Heimdall stood silently and ignored them all. Tony pouted. Thor led them to the doorway. "Hope you enjoy the show!" Tony leered just before leaving.

Anselma's laugh caught in her throat once she stepped out onto the bridge. Tony and her stared in utter awe; Thor and Loki looked pleased by that. The bridge was spectacular with its dazzling colors that blended together beautifully. There were colors that Anselma didn't even know existed and they took her breath away. Tony was in the same shape. They spent ages looking at it.

It took them a while before they were able to cross the bridge. Tony rambling about physics and magic the whole way. Thor and Anselma tuned him out as Loki smiled sappily at him while listening to every word. Thor slung an arm around Anselm's shoulders and pulled her to his side as they approached the town. Anselma shot him a look but she understood quick enough.

Every eye was on her and Tony as the passed through. Growing up as Tony Stark's daughter she thought she would be used to constant attention but she was wrong. She felt unnerved with the full attention of the Asgardians. People who were stronger and lived for centuries while she was just a mere mortal, or thought she was anyway. Tony fell silent when he saw everyone watching them. Loki glanced at him just in time to see him paste on the smile Anselma had coined 'I am extremely uncomfortable but you're not going to see it because I'm Tony fucking Stark and you're going to love me as much as I do because I'm awesome'. Loki frowned, he didn't like that his mortal was uneasy. He grabbed Tony's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. His heart fluttered as Tony's smile shifted to his (as Anselma dubbed) 'Reserved for my Lokes and no one else because no one could be as amazing as my Lokes and look I have a Loki what do you have? Not Loki because he's mine' smile. It didn't take them long to travel through the town. All eyes followed them until the disappeared from sight. Anselma and Tony relaxed as the feeling of being watched disappeared.

Anselma squeezed Thor's arm before slowing so Tony could pass her and leap onto his back. He pretended to almost fall and clutched his chest theatrically. "Oh no!" He wheezed while fighting a smile. "I've been attacked." Anselma laughed along with Thor and Loki as the doors to the palace appeared. None of them noticed Odin and Frigga in the doorway watching them. "Help me Loki! I can't breath!" He began to slowly fall. "To" he was on his knees. "Much" on his hands now. "Weight." He fell dramatically on his stomach. Anselma swatted his head playfully. "Are you calling me fat?" She pretended to pout. Tony didn't move and stayed silent.

She yelped as she was suddenly lifted into the air. Thor held her like a bag of potatos and began tossing her up and down. "Thor!" She yelled. "Hmmm," he hummed thoughtfully. "I don't know Brother Stark, she doesn't seem to have much weight to me." Anselma tried to hit him but Thor tossed her to Loki before her fist could make contact. "What do you think Brother?" Loki effortlessly caught her bridal style. He lifted her up like a weight a few times with his lips pursed in thought. "I see what you mean Brother." He said slowly. Tony finally stood and began wiping off his clothes. "I can breath again." He grinned brightly. Anselma reached out to smack him again but Loki pulled her away to where she couldn't reach. She turned and pouted at him.

"No." He said firmly causing her bottom lip to waver and her eyes to water slightly. "Please Daddy." She said so sadly that even Tony wanted to give in. Loki's shoulders sagged letting Anselma know she had won. "Very well." He muttered and took a step closer to Tony. Anselma immediately hit her Papa on the back of his head. He hissed and rubbed it while glaring at Loki as he set Anselma back on her feet. "Betrayal." Tony murmured sadly, looking at the ground and shaking his head. Loki smiled at him. "Only for our daughter, Love." Tony thought about that for a moment. "I think I could live with that." He decided and turned to the doors. His eyes widened once he saw Odin and Frigga watching them with amusement. "Uh..." He said. Anselma looked up and spotted them to. She skipped up the steps and held out her hand to Odin. "Hello, I'm Anselma." She said happily. "And that's my Papa, Tony Stark." She added proudly to Frigga who was still staring at Tony. Odin shook her hand. "Hello Lady Anselma, I am the Allfather Odin and this is my wife Lady Frigga." Anselma gasped quietly. "Odin and Frigga?" She asked. "As in the King and Queen of Asgard?" At Odin's nod she took a step back. "Oh." She said quietly before turning to look at Loki. "Why don't you come inside?" Frigga said and gestured for everyone to follow her. Anselma took an uncertain step forward. Once Tony reached her side her steps became more confident. She only relaxed when he took her hand in his, knowing her Papa would always be by her side no matter what she faced. And together they walked to speak to speak with the King and Queen.

"Hey," Tony nudged Anselma. "Do you think they'd mind if I called them 'Mom' and 'Dad'?" Anselma laughed and pushed him slightly; Tony chuckled. Neither of them noticed the four Asgardians share a smile at the giggling Midgardians too caught up in whispering together.

Next time:

"Oh, Loki was such a cute baby!" Frigga gushed. Tony smirked and leaned forward eagerly. "You wouldn't happen to have any pictures or stories would you?" Loki glared lightly at him before blanching at his mother when she eagerly pulled out an abulm from seemingly no where. "I have many Lord Stark." Her grin was too mischievous for Loki's liking and told Tony where Loki got his humor from. "Would you care to listen to a few?" She asked casually winking at him while Loki wasn't looking. Tony smiled sunnily at her. "It would be my pleasure My Lady." Loki scowled at them and turned to join Odin, Thor, and Anselma's conversation only to find them paying attention to Frigga and Tony's. "I have a few pictures you could take with you as well." Frigga smiled at Tony who couldn't look happier if he tried. "How wonderful." He grinned.


	10. Memories

Since it was almost time for dinner Frigga just led everyone to the dining room. Loki and Thor had dragged Skurge and Amora to Asgard that morning before going back to pick up Tony and Anselma. Odin sat at the head of the table with Frigga to his right. Thor sat across from her with Loki next to him. Tony sat next to Frigga and across from Loki. Anselma claimed the seat next to her Papa. Frigga stared at Loki, her eyes lingering on his hair clearly wanting to know why he cut it. Anselma grinned as Odin outright asked. "What happened to your hair son?" Loki shifted slightly in his seat. "Anselma thought it would help me fit in on Midgard." He said quietly. Everyone looked at her. "What?" She asked innocently. "Thor is next when we get back." Thor swallowed and sat back while tugging at his hair, almost protectively. Frigga shared a smile with her. Odin leaned back and studied her. No one spoke again. They sat in awkward silence for a while before Tony decided to open his mouth. Loki and Anselma both groaned silently in despair. "So," he said cheerfully and clapped his hands together once. Anselma prepared to drag her Papa out of harms way if he said something stupid. Loki just hoped Tony didn't say anything inappropriate. "You're Loki and Thor's parents. They must have been a handful growing up." Frigga smiled at him. "Loki was a mischievous child." She said in stage whisper to him. "Oh?" He asked with a raised brow. Frigga nodded. Anselma relaxed as it seemed they would get along just fine. Odin watched them for a moment, a small smile on his face, before turning and asking how his boys had been while on Midgard. Anselma was content to sit back and listen to the casual conversations. Several servants moved to place food on the table in front of everyone. Anselma smiled and thanked them. They beamed at her and bowed out of the room. Anselma watched them before something Frigga was saying captured her attention.

"Oh, Loki was such a cute baby!" Frigga gushed. Tony smirked and leaned towards her eagerly. "You wouldn't happen to have any pictures or stories would you?" Loki glared lightly at him before blanching at his mother when she eagerly pulled out an album from seemingly no where. "I have many Lord Stark." Her grin was too mischievous for Loki's liking and told Tony where Loki got his humor from. "Would you care to listen to a few?" She asked casually, winking at him while Loki wasn't looking. Tony smiled sunnily at her. "It would be my pleasure My Lady." Loki scowled at them and turned to join Odin and Thor's conversation only to find them paying attention to Frigga and Tony's. "I have a few pictures you could take with you as well." Frigga smiled at Tony who couldn't look happier if he tried. "How wonderful." He grinned. Anselma hid a smile by taking a bite of whatever food that had been served. It was delicious and she happily dug in. Frigga slid the picture book to Tony so he could look through the pictures with Anselma.

She laughed at the first page. It showed six pictures. One was of a tiny baby Loki, with his tuft of black hair sticking everywhere, chewing on a crying Thor's ear. Another showed Thor sitting on a pouting Loki with a wide grin on his face. The third was of Loki pushing Thor's head down under the water while in a bathtub. Anselma couldn't help but coo at his baby faced smirk. Loki flushed while Thor laughed at him. The next was of Thor and Loki smiling adoringly at a laughing Frigga while sitting on Odin's chest. It was a cute photo. The fifth showed Odin holding a laughing Thor in one hand by the ankle, his other hand supporting Loki who was sitting on his shoulder with a proud smile. The last one was of Thor and Loki hugging, not even seeming to notice that they had been photographed. They just looked like brothers happy to have each other.

Tony had a lot of fun looking through the album, especially because Frigga used a magic to copy the photos he picked to take back home with him. Anselma just awwed at the baby versions of her father and uncle who were bright red by the time they finished. Soon Frigga had Tony breathless with laughter with stories of her son's childhood.

She told them of how when they were little Loki had made clones of Thor and himself to get out of lessons to go hunting in the woods. They got lost and climbed trees to escape from a bilgesnipe which turned out to be nothing more than a grazing deer. It took Odin hours to find them and when he did they flung themselves at him while swearing to never misbehave again as long as Odin was always there to save them. "In our defense the deer did sound remarkably like a bilgesnipe." Loki said proudly. Tony pressed a hand to his lips to muffle his laughter. Loki scowled at him.

"Do you remember when Loki charmed the guards darling?" Frigga asked Odin who grinned with amusement. "When he charmed them to sing instead of speak and dance instead of walk you mean?" He responded. Loki straightened. "They deserved it for deeming themselves above everyone and terrorizing our guests." He said defensively. Everyone ignored him. "Or when he locked Thor is his room, spelled himself to look like Thor, and went around doing foolish things to embarrass him. Such as talking to thin air, proposing to every single maiden he saw, and wearing bright pink out into the town." Frigga giggled. Thor glared at his little brother who was fighting a smile. "It took months before people finally believed it was a trick of Loki's." He murmured darkly. Anselma beamed at him. "Don't worry Uncle," she laughed. "I believe you." He gifted her with a soft grin.

"I remember," Thor rumbled causing Loki to shoot him a wary look. "When we were little and Loki became upset that he could not yet go hunting with Father and I." Loki slouched and tried to hide as he realized what story Thor was telling. "He hid in Father's satchel. We didn't notice him until we were already deep in the woods. Father reached in to get his cloak and instead pulled out Loki." Loki avoided looking at anyone and pursed his lips when Thor nudged him. "He got scared and shot a spell at Father. It burned him and he let Loki go." Odin chuckled and continued for Thor. "He was so frightened that he lunged into Thor's arms begging him to save him." Thor leaned over and ruffled Loki's hair. "I shall always protect my brother." He proclaimed happily. Loki shot him a small smile. Anselma grinned at them and motioned for Thor to go on. "We turned and headed back home. Mother was so relieved to see Loki with us as she had been searching for him since we had left two days before." Frigga looked at Loki fondly when he shot her an apologetic look.

"One day we told Loki he had to attend his studies with Thor instead of practicing his magic. In a fit he spelled snow to fall all through the palace and disappeared in it. It took us days to find him." Frigga said, her eyes glinting with joy. "He was the only one not bothered by the cold." Loki shrugged at them. "I believe that is enough stories about me." He said with a light tone that fooled none of them as the deep red along his cheeks gave him away. It took everything inside of Anselma to resist leaning over the table and pinching his cheeks. Her grin faded as he turned to smile wickedly at her. "Let us hear about the childhood of my daughter." He said, a glint in his eyes. "What do you say Anselma?" She opened her mouth to refuse but Tony cut her off. "Why not?" He grinned. The others smiled with curiosity. Anselma dropped her head to the table and groaned. "You're evil." She moaned miserably. "All of you." She scowled at their laughter.


	11. Anselma

Anselma tried to glare her Papa into submission but ultimately failed. He leaned forward eagerly and began a story. "When Selma was six she started school. A week in she convinced all her classmates she was secretly a goddess of magic. They obeyed her every 'command'." Anselma ducked her head at the other's looks of shock or, in Loki's case, approval. "It took the teachers six months to figure it out and by then the while school practically worshipped her." Anselma shifted uncomfortably. "I said sorry." She muttered and crossed her arms sullenly. "I didn't know it was wrong." Tony just laughed, wrapped a hand around the back of her neck and pulled her into his side. He pressed a light kiss to her temple. "It's fine Baby Girl," he laughed. "I thought it was cute." Anselma rolled her eyes at him with feigned annoyance. "You think everything I do is cute." Tony beamed at her. "Because it is." Anselma sighed and turned in her chair to face him. She grabbed his hands and captured his gaze, adopting a look of seriousness. "Papa, some day you are going to have to accept that I am not perfect." Tony scoffed and wave his hand absently through the air as if to brush her words away. "Of course you are." He said with complete confidence. Anselma frowned, a small hint of frustration entering her eyes. "You're the daughter of the great Tony Stark and amazing Norse god Loki." He said as explanation. Anselma huffed a laugh. "Okay Papa," she said humoring him while patting his head. "Okay." Tony quirked a half smile before turning back to the others who were smiling at their interaction.

"When she was twelve Anselma blew up the school's pool to get out of a history test." Anselma groaned and put her face in her hands in embarrassment. "Why would you do that?" Thor asked with confusion. Anselma looked up at him. "I forgot to study." She said simply. Tony gave her a look. "She stayed up all night building her first A.I." He corrected. Seeing their clueless faces he elaborated. "A computer, a machine, that is alive." They still looked a little lost. "She gave an inanimate object life." A look of comprehension crossed their faces and they nodded in understanding. Frigga and Thor looked impressed while Odin looked thoughtful. Loki had the air of a proud father and shared a look with Tony that spoke of the joy of having such a brilliant child.

"Are there any more interesting things my young niece did as a child?" Thor asked readily. Tony excitedly shifted in his seat almost falling out if it. "One time Clint got her mad so she hired a clown, which terrify him, to follow him for a day." He said happily. Loki chocked back a laugh while Thor didn't even bother to. Odin chuckled and Frigga giggled. Tony looked quite proud of himself for something Anselma had did. Granted he did raise her...

"One teacher failed Anselma because she hated me so Selma colored her hair purple." Anselma straightened with a sense of anger. "I don't like anyone fuc-messing with my family." She said so defensively the others couldn't help but smile with fondness. Tony shot her an amused look at her minor slip while Loki glared at Tony when his lips twitched because he never approved of Anselma's language.

Anselma slammed a hand over Tony's mouth when he opened it to speak again. "Papa once forgot me at a store when I was five." Tony froze at the looks he was suddenly getting. "Payback's a bitch." She whispered smugly. He glowered at her before facing the upset Asgardians. He gulped at the anger slowly appearing on Loki's face. Oh he was so screwed.


	12. Pointing Fingers

Tony shifted uncomfortably before speaking hurriedly. "It was an accident I swear Loki." Loki just raised an eyebrow slowly. Tony gulped before continuing. "We were shopping for a gift for Pepper and I got a call that Iron Man was needed. Anselma was so quiet that I forgot she was with me." Tony winced at his own words. "I was only gone for a minute before realizing and going back for her." Anselma hid a smile at the defensive tone. "I have never forgotten her again." He shot her an impish look that made her wary of retribution. She was right to as Tony- "Anselma once jumped off the roof of the tower just to prove she was brave enough." Of course the little shit would throw her under the bus, she had done the same to him after all. Odin and Frigga didn't understand what exactly Tony was talking about but their son's reactions let them know that it wasn't good at all. Loki paled and leaned towards his daughter with a hint of fear in his eyes. Thor froze and his breath caught. Both stared at Anselma as if making sure she was actually there. She gave Tony a dirty look; he shrugged apologetically. "Maiori caught me." She said stiffly. At the lost looks she sighed deeply. "Maioroibus Partum, the name of my first A.I." Frigga looked intrigued. "What does the name mean?" Anselma looked at her grandmother with a bright smile. "It's Latin and it means 'Greatest Creation'." Loki was still studying her; she turned her head and caught his eyes. "Were you hurt?" Anselma felt a rush of warmth at the amount of concern in his voice. "No." She said softly. "I was just fine." She glanced at Tony. "Though I can't say the same for Clint who dared me to do it." Mirth coated her tone. Tony suddenly looked highly interested in the ceiling, avoiding the questioning faces of the others. "What a beautiful painting!" He exclaimed. "So stunning-" Anselma kicked him under the table. He jolted and glared at her only to find she was looking up too. "It really is an amazing work of art." She said in agreement. She turned and looked at him. The Asgardians shared amused glances. "He was limping for two weeks and wouldn't stay in the same room as you for six." Tony looked surprised. "Really?" He asked, voice casual. "I didn't notice." Anselma rolled her eyes. "Sure you didn't Papa. Just like you didn't notice my friend when you accidentally set Jarvis on Jensen."

"Jensen does not sound like the name of a girl." Loki said cutting off anything Tony might have been about to say. Anselma glared at her father. "Not you too." She groaned. Loki just stared at her. "Jensen," Tony said while leaning away from Anselma to avoid any hits she might aim at him. "Was a boy she had invited to the tower while no one was there except her." Anselma avoided everyone's eyes at that. "She was fourteen and I did not agree with her decision so I had Jarvis look into Jensen's past." Tony went on, ignoring his daughter as she began slouching in her seat, trying to disappear. "Jensen Singer was a nineteen-year-old boy, son of a Jefferey Singer and older brother to fifteen-year-old Jared Singer. His father was accused of several counts of fraud, grave desecration, and child endangerment and suspected of murder. In some cases the police suspected Jensen of helping his father. I came to the conclusion he was a bad influence and had Anselma cut off all contact with him." Tony finished. Anselma pursed her lips in anger. "He wasn't a bad guy." She muttered. "Well, at least you don't talk to him anymore." Tony said. "Right Baby Girl?" Anselma gave him a tiny smile. "Right Papa." She said and ignored the small stab of guilt in her chest. Loki's eyes narrowed; no one had ever been able to successfully lie to him. He would talk to her later. And look into this Jensen Singer guy his daughter would disobey Tony for...


	13. Author's Note

I'm putting some mature content in this next chapter. You know, Loki and Tony getting it on.


	14. Frostiron

Loki and Thor guided them to where they would be sleeping. Tony was sharing Loki's quarters causing him to leer suggestively at Loki who smirked. Thor lead Anselma around the corner of the hallway. Before following she wolf-whistled, warned them to keep it down, and winked... Only to turn around and beg her uncle to take her to a room far away from her 'sex crazed' parents who needed to 'learn how to keep their damn legs closed'. Thor laughed at her words and ruffled her hair. She scowled before grinning at him. She was relieved to find out her room was a floor above her parents just beside Thor's. She suspected he wanted her close in case anything went wrong. She appreciated his concern and tried to beat back the irritation that threatened to rise. "Good night Uncle." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek before entering her temporary room. Just before her door shut she heard Thor whisper. "Sweet dreams fagr." Smiling, she sank gratefully into the bed she was entirely convinced was made out of pure heaven. It seemed to drain away every ounce of stress she had developed during the day the moment she laid down. She drifted off wondering what the next day would bring.

Anselma woke up to Thor jumping on her. "Ugh." She groaned sleepily while trying and failing to get him off her. "You've spent too much time with Clint." She muttered as he got off her. He chuckled before lifting her and slinging her over his shoulder like a fireman would. She yelped in surprise, suddenly wide awake. "What are you doing?" She asked him, thumping his back with her fists. That didn't deter him much to her distaste. Thor didn't answer; he just walked down the hallway and entered a spacious washroom. Without any explanation he tossed Anselma fully clothed into a bathtub the size of a pool. She stood up in the tub and spluttered as the water got in her mouth. "What was that for?!" She exclaimed as several female servants entered. Thor ignored her as the servants poured strange liquids into the warm water. Anselma resisted the urge to climb out, opting to trust Thor wouldn't let them put in anything that could hurt her. Thor turned to leave and called over his shoulder. "My mother wishes to spend the day with you. You need to be decent." Anselma stared after him before turning to the Asgardian women who had yet to leave. She grew wary as two approached her and began tugging at her shirt. She pulled away and moved to where they couldn't reach her. And if they wanted to they would have to get in the water. It worried her that some seemed to be considering it. "You all know I can bathe myself right?" None of them answered her. She raised an eyebrow at them. "Right?"

*Mature content now ;) And this is my first time writing it. Let me know how I do...*

Loki lightly brushed his lips across Tony's who smiled and pulled Loki down on top of him into a deeper kiss. He gripped his Norse lover's hips and ground against him. Loki pulled away with a groan. Tony smirked with satisfaction causing Loki to decide to wipe it off his face. He leaned down and nipped playfully at Tony's pulse point before suckling lightly. Tony moaned indecently and ground against his lover again. He tugged Loki up to claim his mouth in a heated kiss. Loki dragged his finger lightly across Tony's rib before slipping under the waistband of his pajama pants. He slid the pants down and pulled away to tug them all the way off. Tony watched him with half lidded eyes. Loki held Tony's eyes as he pulled off his own pants, grateful they were already shirtless. Tony drank in the sight of his naked lover greedily. Loki shifted so he was above Tony on his hands and knees. Slowly he lowered to lick along Tony's chest before sucking a nub into his mouth. Tony hissed in pleasure when Loki's hand found his other nipple. Loki nipped at the puckering nub, sucking it into his mouth before releasing it with a loud pop. Tony groaned. Loki grinned saucily at him before moving lower. Tony twitched as Loki's breath hit his leaking member. The god's tongue flicked out to drag slowly across the head of Tony's cock. The mortal's breath caught for a moment only to whoosh out in a chest rumbling moan as his entire cock was enclosed in a searing heat. He lifted his head to see Loki staring up at him, deepthroating his cock. He only grew harder at the sight. Loki pulled back until only the head remained in his mouth. He hummed and pulled off completely. Tony whimpered in want. Loki sat up and lazily pumped his own cock a few times. He stared at Tony who was softly cursing the god for being a tease. "Please Loki," he whispered and met the smouldering gaze of his lover. "Don't stop." Loki was panting with want as he examined the flushed flesh of his mortal. Of how Tony was sweating and writhing beneath him. Of how he was begging Loki for more and they had just started. He grinned wickedly at Tony, who keened, before taking Tony back in his mouth, holding down his hips to prevent him from thrusting. He licked slowly along the thick vein and sucked hungrily at the head. He would hum at random intervals just to hear the little noise Tony would make that went straight to his own aching cock. Tony fisted the sheets, lost in the heat surrounding him. He was slowly losing control. "Please, please, Loki. More, please." He whimpered out. Loki grinned around the throbbing cock in his mouth. Feeling merciful he released Tony's hips and let him fuck his mouth. Tony moved his hands and gripped Loki's hair firmly and let himself go. He thrusted frantically into the wet heat he so loved to feel wrapped around him. Loki groaned with want at seeing Tony lose every ounce of control. Just as Tony was about to climax Loki pulled away entirely. Tony cursed darkly and glared at Loki.

Loki grinned at the mess of a mortal and slid a finger slowly around the straining cock and down to Tony's entrance. With a whispered spell Tony jerked as he was suddenly slick and ready. He was suddenly happy to go along with Loki's plan. "Yes, Loki please." He whispered and pulled Loki to lean over him. Loki lined himself up and met Tony's eyes. "Ready?" He asked quietly. Tony nodded eagerly. Loki slowly pushed in until he was fully seated in Tony. They both hissed with intense pleasure. Loki stayed still to let Tony get used to feeling so full, trying hard not to let the tight heat wrapped around him get his limited control. Tony wrapped his arms around Loki and attacked his mouth. "Move." He ordered. Loki wasted no time and pulled out until only the head remained. He thrust in powerfully causing the bed frame to hit the wall with a loud thud. He set a slow rhythm that had Tony whimpering and begging for more in seconds. "Harder Loki! Faster! Harder!" Loki refused to listen. For several long minutes he tortured Tony with his slow thrusts. Tony glared at him. "Stop teasing." He hissed. Loki just grinned. Tony snapped at that. He growled and with a powerful shove he had Loki on his back as he straddled him. Loki groaned with lust as Tony began impaling himself on Loki. He gripped Tony's hips and helped him. With a roll of his hips Tony had Loki rutting helpless up against him with a deep need. Tony shifted just as Loki thrust up and hit that special spot. Loki reached up and bit Tony's collarbone hard. Tony threw his head back and screamed Loki's name as he came hard and clenched tightly around Loki who followed seconds later. Tony collapsed bonelessly against Loki and laughed. "Do you think Heimdal enjoyed the show?" Loki pushed Tony off him with a huff.


	15. Odin & Tony

Tony woke to a nervous Loki. He frowned and carefully climbed out of bed. Searching the floor he found his boxers and tugged them on. Loki paced by him muttering to himself. Tony reached out and caught Loki's arm at his next turn. "Hey," he said, brows furrowed with concern. "What's wrong?" Loki pulled away and turned his back to Tony. "My father wishes to spend the day with you." He said stiffly, tense with concern. Tony froze. "What?" He grinned, trying to break the tension. "Afraid he's going to kill me and hide my body?" He joked. Loki tensed even further causing Tony to backtrack. "Hey I was kidding." He said hurriedly and turning Loki to face him. He cradled Loki's face and smiled softly at him. "Don't worry. I'm sure everything is going to be fine." Loki slowly relaxed and returned Tony's smile. He nodded. "Yes, of course." Loki agreed. Tony just hoped he was right because he'd really hate to be wrong.

Tony met Odin outside the throne room. He was slightly relieved when Odin greeted him with a smile. "Good morn, Starkson." He said joyfully. Tony grinned back at him. "Good morning..." Odin seeing his hesitation chuckled. "Please call me Odin." Tony relaxed. "Only if you call me Tony." Odin nodded and gestured for Tony to follow him. "Today I wish to show you the palace." Odin said while walking slowly down one of the many hallways. Tony, curious as he was, hurried to follow a step behind.

The first place Odin showed him was the library. It was massive. Six of Tony's Malibu house could have fit easily inside it. The ceiling was so high it was barely visible. The room was filled with hundreds of shelves filled to the brim with books. The walls were covered with shelves too; the books there seemed to be the oldest. Ladders rested along each end of the shelves. Tony stared in awe at the room. He moved into the room in amazement. Turning in a circle he took it all in. "Wow." He whispered. Odin chuckled and clapped him on the back. "This is Loki's favorite place to be." He said. Tony smiled at that. "Yeah, he loves to read. He loses track of time when he finds a book that holds his interest." Odin smiled as Tony's gaze grew disant, thinking of Loki during those times. "Yes," Odin murmured. "He can." Tony shook his head and turned back to Odin, who was watching him. "Come. I have something I wish to show you." Tony followed Odin without question. They moved deeper and lower for a long while.

Tony was beginning to grow tired when Odin finally stopped in front of a door. Two guards stood before it. They bowed Odin and Tony into the room. Tony was looking back at them so he failed to see where they were at first. He turned and froze at what he saw. The room was filled with an sortment of weapons. They ranged in size and shape. Tony had a feeling they weren't made by Asgardians. Odin confirmed his theory.

"Centuries ago a different All father waged war against the other realms." He said, walking between the tables, laden with their loads. "Every realm he conquered he took a trophy. All that you see here before you is every trophy every All father has won." Tony looked around with a new view. He frowned at an odd looking casket at the end of the room. Slowly he made his way towards it. "Ah," Odin said, noticing what had captured Tony's attention. "I won that when I defeated the Frost Giants of Jotunheim." Tony tensed at that. "So this was your trophy?" He asked turning to meet Odin's eyes. "Not Loki?" Odin glowered at him with fury. "Loki is my son, not some stolen relic!" He boomed. "He will always be my son. He is not an object to cherish. He is a boy I care deeply for. As much as I care for Thor." Tony didn't even flinch. "I'm sorry if I offended you." He said with a shrug. "But I care about Loki and I don't want to see him get hurt. Especially by someone he cares about." Odin was silent for a long moment. "I understand." He finally said. Tony nodded at him. "Good." Odin laughed. "Oh you'll be good for him." He said, walking out the room still chuckling. "You'll be good for him." He repeated. Tony followed, confused, and feeling as if he had somehow passed a test he didn't even realize he was taking. At least Odin hadn't tried to kill him yet. So in Tony's book, everything was going well. He hoped Anselma was okay and having fun...


	16. Frigga & Anselma

After a lot of fast talking Anselma got the servants to leave her alone to bathe in peace. She climbed out, dried off, and dressed before leaving the wash room. She paused outside the doorway realizing she had no idea where to go. Turning on the spot she picked a direction and began walking. Fifteen minutes later she found a set of stairs. Hurrying down them she ran smack into a guard. "Oh sh- I'm so sorry." She said reaching out to steady him. He looked at her, eyes wide with shock. He averted his eyes and bowed low, avoiding looking in her direction. "It is I who is sorry my Princess." He said to the floor. Anselma shifted uncomfortably. "It's alright." She said. "No harm, no foul right?" The guard straightened staring at a spot behind Anselma's shoulder. "May I help you in any way Princess Asta?" Anselma frowned. "I'm a bit lost." She admitted, ignoring his strange behaviour. "I'm looking for my Uncle Thor." The guard nodded and spoke. "I can show you to where Prince Thor currently is if you wish Princess." He offered. Anselma gestured for him to go in front of her but he hesitated. "I would prefer to stay behind you in case of an attack; I will be able to defend you better." Anselma grimaced at that. "What's your name?" She asked as he gestured for her to go to the left. "My name is Charles." Anselma glanced over her shoulder at him. "That doesn't sound like an Asgardain name." She commented lightly. Charles smiled at her, telling her he wasn't upset at her assumption. "My mother is Midgardian." He said. Anselma nodded in understanding. "Have you ever been to Midgard?" She asked, slowing her steps to subtlety allow Charles to catch up to her. He shot her an amused look, catching what she had done. She shrugged unapologetically. "Once when I was a child to visit my mother." He answered. Anselma pondered that for a moment. "Will you ever go back?" She asked curiously as they headed outside towards what looked to be a training arena. "I would love to but my duty of protecting the royal family does not allow it." Anselma stopped walking and turned to face him. She studied him for a moment. A glint entered her eyes. With a bounce in her step she began walking again. Charles dutifully followed after her, worried about what she was planning. Moments later Anselma walked through the archway to enter the arena. Thor was sparring with four people. Anselma leaned against a wall and watched, not wanting to interrupt him. Charles hovered by her for a while before she got annoyed with him. She sent him back to the palace, placating his worries by stating she couldn't possibly be safer than she was with Thor with her. He left, grumbling under his breath about 'clueless royals' and how she could 'find trouble without even trying' if she was 'anything like her father'. Anselma chuckled quietly at that and turned to watch Thor and his friends again.

"He is an amazing warrior is he not?" A voice asked from her right. Anselma almost jumped in surprise. Turning she saw Frigga standing next to her. The Queen was watching her son with a fond smile. "Yes he is." They watched the fight in silence for a few moments. Frigga faced Anselma and put a hand on her arm. "I would like to show you something." She said quietly. Anselma allowed her to lead her away from the training Asgardians. They made the trip in comfortable silence. Anselma's lips twitched slightly when she spotted Charles in her peripheral vision. It took them half an hour to reach their destination. It was a large field, covered with all kinds of flowers. It was breathtaking as the colors flowed beautifully with the wind. Anselma was in awe at the view. Frigga just smiled at her granddaughter's reaction. "Beautiful." Anselma breathed. Frigga laughed. "I could not agree more." They shared a grin before moving forward between the slowly swaying flowers. Frigga led her to a small clearing in the middle of the field. She paused at the edge and smiled sadly at it. Anselma shot her a confused look. "Years ago my mother planted dozens of rare flowers here. She never got to see them bloom. No one has." Anselma bit her lip and grabbed Frigga's hand in comfort. With an encouraging smile, Anselma slowly walked into the clearing. Instantly, dozens of stunning flowers sprang from the ground and stretched towards Anselma as if wanting to touch her. A soft hum filled the air, echoing sweetly in their ears. Anselma spun around laughing in surprise. The flowers were the most beautiful thing she had every seen. They shone different colors depending on how the sun hit them. The petals seemed to ripple as if made of water. Anselma leaned down to touch one gently with her fingertip. It felt as if a gentle breeze caressed her finger and she beamed as the flower seemed to glow at her touch.

Looking up she saw Frigga staring at her in awe. "What's wrong?" Anselma asked moving to Frigga's side. The moment she left the flowers seemed to whine at her loss and shrank, almost disappearing back into the ground. "I thought you said they wouldn't bloom." Anselma said to the still stunned Queen. Frigga jerked out of her thoughts. "I said they have never bloomed before not that they could not." Anselma had to give her that. "So why did they bloom now?" She asked curiously. Frigga, still staring at her, answered slowly. "They are called noumenon's. They only bloom for those they deem pure of heart and soul. They are considered rare because they only bloom once and each flower only produces one seed. You are the first these flowers have chosen. It is a great honor." Anselma's brows furrowed in confusion. "But why would they bloom for me and not you? I can't be the only 'pure of heart and soul' out there. Why choose me?" Frigga just smiled at her. "Only they know the reason. They wait their whole lifetime for the right being. It is said to be a blessing. You will have a happy life Asta. This is a gift. I am happy to have witnessed it." With that Frigga turned and began walking back to the palace. Anselma stood there for a moment before crouching to collect one seed and slipped it into her pocket. Then she strode towards Charles, looped her arm through his, and dragged him after Frigga. She had a lot to discuss with her father. She only hoped he had the answers to all of her questions.


	17. Questions & Doubts

Anselma waited until after dinner to hunt Loki down and question him. She found him in the library. "Father?" She asked, sticking her head through the doorway and smiling shyly at him. Loki looked up from where he was reading and smiled at her. "Yes, Anselma?" She hesitated before entering the room and moving to sit in the chair across from her father. "May I ask you a question?" She mumbled, eyes trained on her feet. Loki examined her and frowned when he saw how nervous she was. He leaned forward slightly; his forearms resting on his knees. "You may ask me anything darling." Anselma glanced at him with a small smile. She straightened and met Loki's eyes as she drew a deep breath to speak. "Is there-why did-I'm not..." She trailed off after several attempts at phrasing her question. Screw it, she thought. I'm just going to say it. "Why would the flowers Frigga's mom plant bloom for me?" She asked quickly. She kept speaking before Loki could even open his mouth. "I mean I'm nothing special. I'm not nice or noble or honorable; I'm childish and rude and impulsive. I'm not some great person so why did they choose me? Why? I don't get it." She rambled, growing more frustrated with every word. Loki was watching her in shock. "I just don't get it Daddy." She finished miserably. Loki started at the name she had just called him. She had never called him anything but 'Father'. His heart warmed at that while simultaneously aching at how little his daughter thought of herself. "Oh my kœrr dóttir," he sighed sadly. "You are an amazing being. A true blessing to know and I could not be more proud to be your father. You are kind, sweet, caring, and loyal." He said earnestly. Anselma still looked doubtful. "You are a delight to have around, have a wicked sense of humor, and can trick the trickster god. You are nothing short of pure perfection. I can not think of any other being the flowers should have bloomed for." She bowed her head and looked away, uncomfortable at his words. Loki pulled her to him. She buried her face in his chest and gripped his shirt tightly, blinking back tears when he wrapped her securely in his arms. "It hurts that you do not see what I see." He murmured. She laughed, choking on a sob. "What is so funny?" Loki asked, brushing a hand through her loose curls. "Nothing." She whispered. "It's just that out of everyone who has ever told me something like that, you're the one I actually believe..." Loki beamed down at her. "Good." He said happily. "Good."

They both jumped when Clint suddenly stormed into the room, slung Anselma over his shoulder, waved merrily at Loki, and disappeared out the room. Loki laughed as Anselma protested at how she was being treated. The door shut cutting off her promise of revenge on Loki for not telling her the rest of the Avengers had arrived. Loki's laughter trailed off into chuckles as he relaxed back into his chair and flipped the page in his book. He knew no matter what Anselma wouldn't really prank him. At least he hoped she wouldn't...

kœrr: dear

dóttir: daughter


	18. All Together Again

Clint demanded Anselma give him a tour of the castle 0.23 seconds after kidnapping her. Her response was a simple no. Clint pouted and dumped her at Steve's feet. "Clint!" He admonished as he helped Anselma to her feet; she smirked at the now stuttering archer. "But-but I was just- I was-" Anselma waved a hand silencing him before turning to the supersoldier. "So," she said slowly, drawing out the word, brushing herself off and ignoring the sullen spy behind her. "Does Thor know you're here yet?" Steve ducked his head shyly and blushed a deep red. Anselma bit her lip to contain her smile. "Didn't think so." Without another word she grabbed Steve's hand and dragged him down the hall towards where she knew Charles stood as he refused to stop guarding her.

"Hello." She greeted him, smiling at his caught look. "Will you please lead my companion and me to wherever the old age villagers shop for their mother's drapes?" His lips twitched with confusion. Steve shot Anselma a warning look and turned his attention to Charles. "She means if you could please lead us to a store that sells clothes." Charles looked relieved at the simplicity of Steve's words; he nodded and turned to obey. Anselma shot Steve a wicked smile that sent shivers down his spine. He groaned softly when it finally clicked that they were going clothes shopping for him. Anselma looped her arm through his, skipping after Charles as Steve tried not to drag his heels. But if Anselma's amused look was anything to go by, he failed miserably.

Thor's jaw dropped when he caught sight of Steve at lunch that day. Anselma beamed with pride at that while making her way to greet Natasha and Bruce. She scowled when they didn't respond as they too were staring at the blood red blond. Slightly mollified by Steve's embarrassment she admired her handiwork. Steve was dressed in black and gold Asgardian armor with a deep blue cloak hanging around his neck and over his shoulders. It was silent for a long time. Naturally Tony was the one to break it. He whistled sharply in approval prompting Anselma to grin, Loki to scowl, Thor to glare, and Steve to blush even more. Slowly Steve moved to sit next to next to Thor. Natasha turned to finally greet Anselma and froze, realizing she was dressed in Asgardian clothing too. Anselma wore a dress that was black but slipped into a deep green once it reached her hips. Two beautiful gold braclets graced her wrists, gold earrings glinted in her ears, and black heels encased her feet. All in all, she looked stunning with her black curls cascading down her back. "Wow." Natasha said, drawing everyone's attention to the teen. It was Anselma's turn to blush at all the attention. Everyone had a different expression on their faces which Anselma found fascinating. Natasha looked impressed. Clint was shocked. Bruce was frowning not liking it because it would cause guys to look at her. Steve was grinning having already seen her. Thor was smiling happily at his niece while Loki and Tony just stared at her, in awe at the young beauty that was their daughter. Anselma shifted uncomfortably when no one else said anything. "Well," she muttered once she couldn't take the silence anymore. "What do you think?" They all answered at once.

"Amazing." Natasha said as she ran a hand along the dress, admiring its beauty.

"Gorgeous." Clint muttered before reaching for some food.

"Stunning." Bruce admitted. Anselma gifted him with a soft smile.

"Beautiful." Steve grinned.

"Simply stunning." Thor exclaimed as he took his place next to Steve.

"Breathtaking." Tony and Loki chorused from where they sat next to each other, eyes glinting with joy. Anselma laughed and took the seat next to Natasha and across from Bruce who sat next to Steve.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Seating arrangement)

Loki Tony Bruce Steve Thor

[ _\\_\\_\\_]

Clint Natasha Anselma (Sorry if it's confusing!) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anselma looked around the table and frowned. "Hey Dad, where are Gram and Gramps?" Everyone looked to Loki for his response. He hesitated which worried everyone as Loki always had faith in one thing and one thing only, his words. (Hellooo, trickster.) "The All father and Mother are currently overseeing the trail of Amora and Skurge." Anselma froze at the mention of their names, eyes going distant as she remembered her time with them. Swallowing thickly she ripped herself from her memories and back into the present. "Oh," she said voice slightly higher than normal. "That's nice." Everyone watched her warily as she began placing food on her plate. She didn't grab much and ate even less as the others began talking about light topics, trying to distract her throughout the meal. She was the first one done and was quick to leave. Everyone stared after her in worry.

Anselma needed air and headed to the garden Frigga had showed her. On the way there thoughts raced through her mind, drowning out everything else. Anselma was shaking slightly, no longer having to hide it from the others. It had started as soon as Amora's name had been mentioned. She was angry at herself for being weak. She was a Stark. And Stark's didn't let anything break them. And damn it she wouldn't let this break her.

Reaching the field she made her way to the noumenon flowers and plopped down in the middle of them. Gradually she began to relax as they hummed softly up at her. She sat there for hours and was surprised when the dark shadows the clouded her memories of Amora began to lighten. The pain she remembered faded as if it had never existed. Her mind was healing itself and Anselma had no idea how it was happening. Looking down she discovered the reason and could only stare in awe. The noumenon flowers had extended their pollen stems and had wrapped them around Anselma's wrists and forearms so lightly she didn't even feel them. They were glowing gold and through her skin she could see thin gold lines running along her veins leading up to her face. Anselma assumed they lead to her brain and smiled giddily as for the first time since being rescued her mind was clear. It was whole and no dark corners existed anymore. She threw her head back and laughed as the flowers pulled away, finished with their job.

She never noticed the others watching all of this in awe. Smiling as her laughter filled the air and hung so beautifully around them, they relaxed; somehow knowing everything would be okay.


	19. The Judgement

A/N:

The Spawn of Frostiron and this story are on Wattpad too. I use the same name.

Two nights later Odin was eager to tell his granddaughter the results of the trial. He called for silence halfway through the meal. Everyone turned to look at him expectantly. "I am pleased to say that the criminals Amora and Skurge have been given a fair punishment that begins tonight." All attention was now directed at the Allfather once he said that. "They have been stripped of their magic and banished from the Nine Realms to find their own home." Loki, Tony, and Thor looked very happy with the punishment. Clint and Natasha were whispering together; Anselma was one hundred percent certain they were discussing how they would have sentenced the two. She edged her seat a little away from the archer and closer to Bruce, who looked intrigued by what Odin had said. She could see he was mouthing the word 'realms' and smiled as the scientist in Bruce began showing. Steve was frowning at Anselma, his brow furrowed in thought. "Do you agree with the sentence?" He asked her suddenly, causing all other conversations to cut off and all eyes to fly to the teen. Anselma thought about it for a moment.

"Yes and no." She said slowly. "I'm glad that they don't have magic anymore because that was the worst par-" she cut herself off and cleared her throat as a flicker of anger crossed every face. "I'm just worried what they'll do to other people they come across now." Anselma glanced at Steve to see he was still confused. "Amora is filled with a lot of anger. And her state of mind is shaky at best." She explained. Understanding dawned on the supersoldier's face. "You don't want them to hurt anyone else." Anselma nodded. It was silent for a long moment before Odin stood quickly and disappeared. Frigga hurried after him with an apology. Everyone assured her it was fine. Anselma excused herself and slowly left the palace.

She wandered for a while before finding herself on the beautiful colored bridge. Glancing back she saw Charles lurking a few feet behind her, trying and failing to hide. But there was nowhere to hide on the bridge. Anselma warily made her way to the edge of the bridge and sat with her feet hanging above the never ending nothingness. Charles took a worried step forward before realizing she was just sitting there with no intentions of falling. Anselma silently held out a hand to him. Ever so slowly, Charles inched his way near and gently gripped her hand. Carefully, Anselma tugged him until he sat next to her. They didn't say anything for a long moment. They just sat there staring at the blinking stars. Sighing Anselma shifted to lean back on her hands. Charles relaxed slightly as she moved a little ways from the edge. After a few more minutes she turned to face her self-appointed bodyguard with a smile. "Mind helping me up darling?" Charles carefully stood and held out a hand to her. She grabbed it and began to rise. When she turned to face him her foot slipped. Anselma let out a startled scream as she fell over the edge. Only Charles' hold on her hand saved her. She couldn't take her eyes off the darkness threatening to swallow her whole. Charles lay on the bridge and stretched his other arm out to her. "Give me your hand!" He yelled. Anselma tried but they couldn't get a firm grip. They began to truly panic when Anselma's hand began slipping out of his. "Hold on!" Charles yelled while looking around for anyone that could help them. "I can't!" She said, fear coating her voice. She gasped as her hand fell away completely. Her scream echoed along the bridge.

For one terrifying second she was falling. Then suddenly she was rising up and was standing safely on the bridge. Clinging to her saviour Anselma looked up to meet gold eyes. She held even tighter to the watchguard and let out a sob of relief. "Thank you Heimdal." She whispered as Charles gently laid a hand on her shoulder. Slowly Anselma pulled away from Heimdal who watched to make sure she was steady. "It was no trouble my Princess." He rumbled. Anselma gave him a shaky laugh. Charles and Anselma watched as he made his way back to his post before the thunder of footsteps behind them drew their attention. Turning the found all of the Avengers rushing towards them.

Anselma opened her mouth to speak but before any words left her mouth she was enveloped in Tony's and Loki's arms. "Oh, thank God." Tony gasped, utter relief on his face. Loki pulled away and began examining Anselma with keen eyes. "What happened?" He asked in concern. "We heard you screaming." Anselma glanced at Charles and Loki's eyes flew to him. Straitening, Charles answered the question. "Princess Asta slipped off the edge of the bridge." Loki and Thor tensed while the rest stared worriedly at Anselma. "I did my best to pull her up but was unable to. Heimdal arrived and saved Princess Asta before she could fall completely." Thor disappeared along with Steve and Bruce. Most likely to go thank the watchguard. Tony's arms tightened around his little girl. Loki searched for any wounds while Clint and Natasha sagged slightly in relief that she was alright. Loki turned back to Charles and took a deep breath. "Thank you for your help in saving my daughter. I shall be sure to let the Allfather know of your courageous actions." Charles bowed his head slightly while Anselma gave Loki a small smile. Without another word they all turned and began making their way back towards the palace. Thor, Steve and Bruce caught up with them soon after. Odin and Frigga met them at the doors. Loki explained what happened to them. Frigga ushered Anselma inside and wrapped her up in a big hug. She didn't let go for a long while. Odin asked Charles to follow him to the the throne room. Loki, Tony and Thor went with them. Steve, Clint, and Natasha were asking Bruce if there was any way to put up fences along the bridge. He immediately left to find out. The other three trailing after him to pitch their ideas on how it should look. Anselma watched them go with a fond smile. "Are you alright sweetie?" Frigga asked softly. Anselma looked at her worried grandmother. "I'm fine." She replied. Frigga smiled and allowed Anselma to leave to her room, where she laid in bed and relaxed. She was glad that she wasn't hurt and hoped Charles was alright too. And that no one ever found out he had let her sit on the edge. She didn't think her family would like that at all.


	20. London

Three days later they returned to Midgard so Anselma could start her senior year of high school. Tony was a bit disappointed that she didn't want to zoom through and go straight to college like he did. But he let her make her own choices. Her first semester flew by, Anselma constantly complaining it wasn't a challenge. It wasn't until a week into the second semester that Tony regretted letting her go through all four years of high school. Because a week into the semester Anselma ran excitedly into the family room where everyone sat talking about what movie they wanted to watch that night.

"Papa! Papa!" She yelled, leaping into his arms when he stood to greet her. He stumbled and fell onto the couch with Anselma on his chest. "Guess what?" She asked as she jumped up and began bouncing on the balls of her feet. Tony sat up and looked at her in confusion. "What happened Baby Girl?" He asked warily. For some reason he felt like he wouldn't like what she was about to say. Everyone looked to her, wondering what had her so excited.

"My school is giving the seniors the option to finish this semester in London!" Tony froze while everyone else chatted excitedly with Anselma. "You want to go to London for this semester by yourself?" He asked slowly cutting across all conversation. Anselma turned slowly towards him. She bit her lip and looked at him from beneath her eyelashes. "Can I Papa?" She asked softly. Tony cursed silently, knowing he couldn't refuse his little girl anything. Sighing in defeat he nodded. Anselma squealed happily and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Papa!" Tony grumbled halfheartedly but hugged her back. "Just promise me you'll be careful." He said. Anselma smiled brightly at him. "Always am." Skipping she disappeared to pack. Tony just wished he didn't have a bad feeling about this.

Anselma looked around London in awe. Shaking her head to regain focus she lifted a hand to hail a cab. One instantly pulled up. Climbing in the cabbie asked for the address. "221 B Baker Street." She said. They made the trip without exchanging anymore words. Once they reached her destination Anselma paid the man and climbed out with her one bag. Tony had given her his black card to buy whatever she needed or wanted so she had packed the books and journals she didn't want to leave behind. She was just going to buy a whole new wardrobe.

Anselma walked up the steps and knocked three times. Mrs. Hudson opened the door and squealed when she saw who it was. Pulling Anselma into a bear hug she yanked the teen inside. Anselma laughed and returned the hug. "How have you been Mrs. H?" She asked once they pulled apart. Mrs. Hudson pulled her into her apartment before answering. "I've been well sweetie. How have you been?" She asked as Anselma sat at the kitchen table while Mrs. Hudson scurried to make tea. "I'm good. Just came to visit the boys since I graduated early and had some free time." Mrs. Hudson beamed proudly at her. "Oh, Anthony must be so proud of you." She gushed. Anselma forced down her guilt, because Tony didn't know. She had lied to get here, knowing he would have never let her come without a good reason. And he didn't know about Sherlock or Jim. Not even John, who she knew Tony would like. And she knew he would never allow her near Sebastian if he knew what he did for a loving. Hell he was wary around Clint and Natasha for a while before Anselma put her foot down. "Yeah, he was thrilled." Mrs. Hudson sighed happily while placing a cup of tea in front of Anselma. "Tell me all about those heroes you live with now." She said, leaning forward eagerly. Anselma laughed and took a sip of tea. She spent the next three hours talking about the Avengers, explaining how Loki was her Dad, and describing Asgard. She only stopped when they heard footsteps on the stairs. Mrs. Hudson smiled at the excitement covering Anselma's face. "Oh, go ahead dear." She said when Anselma bit her lip not wanting to be rude and run out on the landlady. "I know you've been dying to see them. And I've prepared 221 C for you to use for as long as you stay here." Anselma gave her a grateful smile. Reaching down to grab her bag, Mrs. Hudson swatted her hand away gently. "I'll do that. Go." Ushering Anselma out she put the bag just inside 221 C's door.

Anselma managed to go up the stairs without making a sound. Feeling immensely proud of herself she knocked once on the closed door. It took awhile before the door opened. "Honestly Sherlock," John said over his shoulder. "You're right there, why did I have to come from my room to answer-" Looking forward and spotting Anselma he cut himself off. Laughing he pulled Anselma into his arms and spun her around. "Selma!" He exclaimed. She giggled at him. "John!" She mimicked. John chuckled and set her on her feet. Turning she came face-to-face with Sherlock. He towered over her for a moment before dropping a kiss onto her temple so quickly that if she hadnt felt she wouldn't have known it had happened. Smiling up at him, she stood on her toes and brushed a soft kiss on his sharp cheekbones. "Good to see you too Sheryl." Sherlock scowled and plopped back onto the couch to pout. "So," John said. "Why are you here?" Anselma moved to sit in Sherlock's chair. "I came to see my five favorite boys." Sherlock scowled darkly at her. "Mycroft." He said with disgust. John stared at him with shock. "You're upset that Mycroft is one of the five instead of two of them being Moriarty and Moran?" Sherlock just huffed and turned to put his back to them. Anselma laughed at his antics. "Oh, how I missed you boys." She sighed. John grinned at her while Sherlock's smile was hidden from the other two. But they all knew he was happy his goddaughter was there. After all he had promised her mother to look after her. And he would spend the rest of his life trying to make up for failing her when she was in Afghanistan.


	21. The Case

Anselma excitedly followed her boys into a Mr. Josef Dawns apartment that had been ransacked. Sherlock had wanted to pass on the case but John had pointed out that Anselma could go with them without there being any danger. He happily took the case after that, much to Mr. Dawns relief and Anselma's slight anger.

Sherlock immediately saw what had been stolen a second after entering the apartment. He spent the next ten minutes teasing John and asking if he had solved the case yet. John spent the next ten minutes cursing at Sherlock.

"Tell me John, have you spotted the obvious yet?"

"Fuck off, Sherlock."

"Come on. Open your eyes."

"Shut your damn mouth."

"I am slightly disappointed in your skills of observation."

"I am slightly inclined to punch your face in. Bloody bugger."

"I am giving you two more minutes before I give up all hope in your intellect, Doctor."

"Oh bug off you bastard."

It was silent for a moment.

"Give me ten more minutes."

"You've already had eight."

Anselma's laughter cut through their frustrated silence and broke their staring contest. John glanced at her before turning back to glare at the consulting detective. Sherlock locked eyes with her and didn't look away. "And you Anselma," he said moving towards her where she leaned beside the door. "Can you tell me what was taken?" Anselma grinned. "His will." She said simply. Sherlock's lips twitched slightly as he straightened to hisbfull height and looked down at her. "What makes you think that?" He drawled.

Anselma sighed before straightening to answer properly. "The portrait of his deceased son." She gestured to the picture directly across from the front door. "It's slightly tilted to left. Mr. Dawns wouldn't allow that since it is a portrait of his favorite child." John spun around to see what she was talking about. "Plus there is a piece of thread from the theif's glove stuck on the end of the frame from where they moved the picture to get access to the safe. It's pink, a sign the thief is female. Most likely the daughter that Mr. Dawns is ashamed of. As seen by the lack of pictures of her. She is my main suspect because whoever took the will knew the combination. Although it wouldn't be hard to guess it's her dead brother's birthday. She is most likely angry that after her brother's death Mr. Dawns changed his will so that all he had be left to charity. Instead of to her, the sole heir."

Sherlock nodded and pursed his lips. "What makes you think that Mr. Dawns has a daughter?" Anselma gave him a look and started when she realized he was genuinely asking and had no clue about the daughter. "Back at the apartment he opened his wallet to give you his card. I saw a picture of him with two kids. A boy and girl. They were twins." She grinned smugly. "Honestly Sherlock, I'm shocked you didn't notice." John smiled brightly at her when Sherlock scowled and stormed from the apartment. "Brilliant Anselma." He praised before following his flatmate. Anselma laughed and made to follow but a creak behind her drew her attention. Before she could turn, however, a strong arm wrapped around her waist and a rag was forced over her mouth. Anselma began to struggle all the while cursing the fact that they hadn't searched the rest of the apartment to see if anyone was still inside. The strong scent of chloroform assaulted her nose and she struggled even harder. But it was no use, she was already weakening and dark spots were blocking her vision. Her last thought before she passed out was that she hoped Sherlock and John were safe.

Anselma woke up alone in a room, laying on a large bed. The wall next to her was covered in windows that went from the ceiling to the floor. The sun was bathing the room and blinded her when she opened her eyes. Cursing she raised a hand to block the light and looked around. The room was huge. It was the size of half a football field. The bed could fit nearly ten people and a towering wardrobe sat directly across from the bed. A long dresser next to it. On the wall across from the windows were two doors. One for the closet and one for the restroom Anselma guessed. She sat up and groaned as her stomach turned and her vision wavered. Because of course she would get those side effects from the chloroform. She groaned and clutched her stomach only to leap to her feet when the door began to open. She was surprised by the face that greeted her. The older man with greying and fading hair smiled creepily at her while he took off his spectacles and wiped them off with a lense wipe.

"Hello, Ms. Anselma." He greeted politely. "I hope you are well." Anselma glared at him. "What do you want?" She hissed. The man grinned. "I noticed you seem close to Mr. Holmes. He is becoming a little bit of a problem for me and I need an advantage against him. You are that advantage." Anselma narrowed her eyes before laughing. "Oh," she said while wiping away her tears of mirth. "You have no idea how badly you've fucked up, do you?" She grinned. "Mr. Charles Augustus Magnussen."


	22. 221 B Baker Street

Sherlock paced across the living room for the hundredth time while John spoke to Lestrade on the phone. Anselma had been missing for sixteen hours and they were no closer to finding her then they were the five minutes after she had first disappeared. Whoever had taken her had covered their tracks well. At first Sherlock had been certain Moriarty was behind it before John pointed out that Anselma would have contacted them by now. Even if Moriarty didn't want her to because he was wrapped around Anselma's finger and gave her anything she wanted. Hell he had stopped killing to please her. So, they were back to square one.

"Yes, sixteen hours Greg. We're going crazy here. Anything you can do to help will be fantastic." John listened for a moment, nodding to himself. "Thank you Greg." He hung up and turned just as Sherlock pulled out his phone and began texting quickly.

Mycroft,

Anselma is missing. Your help would be most appreciated.

-SH

"Who are you texting?" John asked. Sherlock hesitated briefly before swallowing his pride and answering. "Mycroft." He said shortly. John was surprised that Sherlock actually asked his brother for help, knowing that was one thing he had vowed to never do. It let John know how much Sherlock cared for Anselma and boosted John's hope of finding her sooner. Because in his mind no one was smarter than Sherlock and they most definitely didn't stand a chance against both Holmes brothers. Sherlock's phone vibrated before anything else was said.

Sherlock,

I am on my way. How long has she been missing? Where was she last seen? Give me all the information you have. We will find her.

-M

Sherlock's shoulders sagged slightly in relief knowing his brother would be there soon to help find his goddaughter. "Mycroft is on his way." He told John who stood and grabbed the pictures of the apartment off Sherlock's desk as Sherlock responded to his brother's text. He hoped Mycroft could spot something Sherlock had missed. That done he sat in his chair and waited impatiently for the older Holmes to arrive. Three minutes and thirteen seconds later Mycroft stepped into the room. Not that John was counting or anything. "Why wasn't I told the second she went missing?" He asked, only the smallest hint of anger leaking into his tone. Sherlock shifted uncomfortably and didn't answer. Mycroft sighed and held out a hand to John. It took him a few seconds to realize Mycroft wanted the photos. He handed them over happily. Mycroft examined them thoroughly before tossing them back onto the desk. "Those are useless. There are no signs of who took her." John deflated; losing what little hope he had left before a thought entered his mind.

"What if we call-" Sherlock immediately cut him off. "No." Shocked John stared at him for a moment. "But he could really help-" Sherlock glowered at the doctor. "No." He repeated. John looked to Mycroft who looked contemplative. "He could help Sherlock." He said. John stood up now that he had an ally. "They both could." Sherlock scowled and turned his back on them. He tensed slightly and John reached for his phone knowing he had won. As he was dialing the number Sherlock turned to pin him with his eyes. "When we find her we bring her here. No where else." He said in a tone that brooked no arguments. John met bright blue eyes with his own amber ones. "Of course." He said.

The phone was answered on the first ring. "Hello, Johnny boy!" Was the exuberant greeting. John tried not to be jealous of how chipper the man sounded. "To what do I owe this unsurprising pleasure?" John took a deep breath before answering. "It's Anselma." He said. John swallowed as the man on the other end spoke. "What happened to Anselma?" The question was spoken harshly, anger thick in every syllable. "She's missing." The other line went eerily silent before a soft click let John know the man had hung up. Lowering his phone Sherlock practically pounced on him. "Well?" He asked curtly. "I uh," John murmured. "Think he's on his way." The three jumped violently as the door to the apartment flew open hard enough to put a hole in the wall. Two men stood in the doorway. One was shaking slighlty with fury.

"So, who do I have to kill to get my princess back?" Jim Moriarty growled venomously as Sebastian Moran held tightly to a sniper rifle.


	23. The Search

he door creaked open three times a day at the exact same time. One bulky bodyguard, Jesse, would set a tray of food down on the bedside table while the other, Jaren, lurked outside the door and glowered at her. Those two were her favorite. The other two that weren't there that often disturbed her. The one that brought in the food, Victor, would look at her in a way that worried her. The other one, Isaac, looked too meek to do anything to stop him if he got a little too touchy. She figured it wouldn't be too much longer before he got cocky and tried to hurt her. She was actually a little bit frightened of him.

Just as she contemplated trying to escape, the door swung open. Victor walked in empty handed. The glint in his eyes sent a shiver of fear rippling down her spine. "What the hell do you want?" She hissed, trying to look unaffected. Isaac hovered by the door; he kept glancing worringly over his shoulders. "I don't know about this Victor..." He mumbled quietly. "Our orders are not to touch-" Victor cut him off with a harsh laugh. "Well, I'm tired of our orders." He said gruffly. "If I want to touch I will. Just shut up and guard the door." Anselma sent Isaac a pleading look just before Victor slammed the door in his face. He took a step forward causing Anselma to stumble back. Smirking he reached out to grab her. Anselma jerked away and moved to the other side of the bed. "Don't touch me." She snarled. Victor chuckled and calmly stood onto the bed and moved towards her. Anselma hurried around and tried to get to the door. With a leap, Victor tackled her to the ground. "Get off me!" Anselma yelled and tried to buck him off her. Victor chuckled and held her tighter. "Calm down beautiful." He whispered in her ear. "I'll be gentle." Before she could respond he loosened his grip just enough to flip her onto her back. He held her wrists in one hand while the other reached down. "Get off me!" Victor ignored her and began unbuckling his pants. Anselma tried to fight off the terror surging through her. With a rough tug Victor ripped her shirt apart, her bra the only thing standing in his way. Grinning at her he ripped her pants open, the button flying off. She knew exactly what Victor wanted from her and she knew only she could get herself out of this. Determination filled her and with a burst of strength she ripped her right arm out of his hold and struck him across his face as hard as she could. Shocked by the blow Victor let her go. As she scrambled to get to her feet he growled in fury and grabbed her by her legs. Kicking and screaming Anselma was thrown onto the bed. Victor quickly grabbed his belt and used it to bind her wrists to the headboard. Anselma tugged viciously at the belt, the leather biting into her skin. A small trickle of blood slid down her arms. Victor glared at her darkly. "Now," he said, anger shining brightly in his brown eyes. "I'm not going to go easy on you." Gently, he caressed her face. In an act of defiance Anselma turned and sunk her teeth deeply into his wrist. Victor howled in pain and lashed out. He slapped Anselma right across the face and growled at her. Raising his hand again Anselma closed her eyes. She missed the red dot appearing on Victor's forehead. But she didn't miss the loud gunshot that echoed in her ears. Or the sudden warmth of blood splattering onto her. Opening her eyes she hissed as Victor's body slumped on top of her. Looking around she saw a hole in the window behind the bed. It would have taken a really good shot to have killed Victor. The best really. Almost as if it was...

"Sebastian." Anselma whispered to herself.


	24. Found

It took both Sherlock and Jim two weeks to find Anselma. It took them fourteen minutes to get to the building Magnussen was holding her. John set off dispatch the two guards in front of the door. Sebastian headed to the next building to set up his sniper rifle. Jim and Sherlock followed Myceoft's men inside while Greg and Mycroft stayed outside to view the cameras Mycroft had hacked into.

"Is everyone in position?" Mycroft asked into a communicator. "Team One in position sir." A gruff voice answered. "Team Two in position." Another voice said. "Yes. Yes. We're all ready." Sherlock said snidely at the exact time everyone heard Sebastian growl angrily. "What's going on?" John asked in concern. "This fucker is trying to rape her." He snarled. Everyone froze. "Kill-" Sebastian cut Jim off. "Already done." A gunshot rang out to confirm his statement. A minute later John, Jim and Sherlock rushed into her room."Anselma." Sherlock breathed as she looked at him.

Tears blurred her vision but Anselma would recognize those eyes anywhere. "Sherlock." She said softly. John hurried to untie her wrists. The moment Anselma was free she clung to him, only letting go when Jim was in reach. Throwing herself into Jim's arms she began to sob. Jim stroked her hair and murmured soft nothings in her ear. "It's alright, darling. You're safe now. It's alright. He can't hurt you anymore." A crackle in the men's ears alerted them to an incoming message. "The building has been cleared. Magnussen is in custody. It's clear." They all relaxed and turned their full attention to the terrified teen in Jim's arms. With one swift move Jim had lifted Anselma into his arms bridal style. Anselma wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest. Jim cooed to her and made his way outside with John and Sherlock following behind.

An hour later they were all settled down at 221 B Baker Street. Jim discreetly texted Toby and let him what had happened. Anselma was none the wiser. Sherlock though shot him a grateful look when Anselma was in the shower. Jim just nodded back.

Three hours later they were spread out in the living room doing their own things when they arrived.

Tony was fixing a dent in his Iron Man armour when a small ding let him know he had a message. Ignoring it for the moment he ordered JARVIS to save where he was at before heading upstairs to join the others for lunch. Loki had threatened to stop sleeping with him if he kept working nonstop. Needless to say,Tony was seen outside the lab a lot more.

Smiling at everyone he sat and flicked on his phone as Steve set a plate of food in front of him. Noticing the message was from an unknown number he frowned. He opened the message and read it through twice before it registered in his mind. It read:

Mr. Stark,

Anselma was kidnapped. She was rescued an hour ago. She is currently at 221 B Baker Street. Please hurry. She needs her father.

-JM

Tony wasn't sure what noise he made but it caught everyone's attention. "What's wrong?" Bruce asked. Tony opened his mouth but nothing came out. Loki leaned towards him and grabbed his phone. Once he finished reading he cursed and stood so fast his chair flew back. "We have to go to London now." He barked as he hurried to the roof where Tony's new helicopter sat. Everyone rushed to follow, Natasha dragging Tony who was still shocked. "Why?" Clint asked as he prepped the machine. "Anselma." Was the only response they needed. Everyone strapped down and the flight was made in silence.

Once they arrived in London Tony received another message from a different number than the first. This one let him know where they could land at and that a car would be waiting to take them to their destination. Clint followed instructions and landed where directed. They all got out and climbed into waiting car.

Twenty minutes later they pulled up in front of a building. Climbing out Tony made his way up the steps and knocked. A few moments later an older lady opened the door.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Hudson. May I help you?" She asked politely. Tony smiled at her. "Hello, my name is Tony Stark, I'm-" Mrs. Hudson beamed and grabbed his face between her palms. "Oh, so you're Anselma's father! Oh she told me so much about you!" She exclaimed and gestured for them all to come in while tugging Tony's arm. Everyone followed her slowly up the stairs as she rambled. "You must be so proud of her." She told Tony. "Graduating so early like she did." Tony tensed so slightly that only the team saw it. "Oh yes." He smiled at her. "Very proud." Mrs. Hudson chuckled and stopped in front of a closed door. "Well, here we are Deary." She said before smiling at them all before disappearing down the stairs.

Tony took a deep breath and opened the door quietly. Everyone shifted so they could see inside. They were surprised at what they saw.

Jim and Sherlock were snarking at each while Anselma watched with a small smile. John was arm wrestling Sebastian while Mycroft and Lestrade bet on who would win.

"So tell me Sherlock," Jim drawled as he tweaked the scowling detectives nose. "How long did it take before you realized you needed me?" Sherlock's scowl deepened. "Needed my help?" Jim pressed. Anselma nudged Jim with her foot causing him to smile at her and move to sit next to her. Sherlock moved to sit across from them, his eyes never leaving the Consulting Criminal. "Tell me Jim," Sherlock said snidely. "When did you discover you would never be able to burn the heart out of me as you once promised?" Jim straightened and met Sherlock's eyes. "The day I met your goddaughter." He stated calmly. John glanced at his flatmate's face and groaned as Sebastian seized his chance and won. Lestrade celebrated his win and collected the twenty pounds from Mycroft. Anselma stood and plopped down on Sherlock's lap. Sherlock smiled down at her then looked up and met Tony's eyes. "You might as well and come in." He said causing Anselma to jerk back and look up. She froze when her eyes landed on her family. "Uh," she said quietly. "Hi."


	25. Godfather, God Father and Father

Shit, shit, shit. Anselma thought as she faced her superhero family. Tony just raised an eyebrow at her. She grimaced and looked down. "What the hell is going on?" Loki asked softly. Anselma stiffened and suppressed a flinch. The Norse God must have been really pissed to actually curse, something he constantly tried to get her and Tony to stop doing. Jim stood smoothly and held out a hand. "Hello," he said charmingly. "My name is Jim Moriarty. I'm Anselma's friend." Anselma mentally face-palmed at the emphasis on the word 'friend' as Tony accepted the offered hand. Now the Avengers were going to read more into his simple statement. As if she would actually date him or someone near his age... She suddenly became very aware of what she was sitting on. Or more specifically who. Sherlock gave no indication of moving; he wouldn't toss off his goddaughter just to introduce himself. He prided himself on ignoring all social norms and he wasn't going to stop now. Unless Anselma asked him to, of course. Anselma sort of wished he would stand to make the situation less awkward. John stood and nudged Sebastian, who reluctantly mimicked him. "Hello," John greeted with a polite smile. "I'm John, this is Sebastian. And this is Mycroft." Mycroft and Sebastian gave a quick nod. Tony gave a small nod in return before boring holes into Anselma's head. "Who is the person my daughter is sitting on?" He asked with faux calmness. Anselma heard the anger simmering beneath the casual question. She opened her mouth to respond only to groan as Sherlock answered instead. "I am Sherlock Holmes. Anselma's chosen godfather by her mother." Tony froze for a split second. Loki's breath caught, memories of the beautiful Astryr flooding his mind. He shook his head lightly to clear his thoughts. He focused on his daughter and noticed something odd.

Anselma was tensed but no matter how angry Tony was at her she was never that wary of him. She was afraid, Loki realized as she leaned closer to Sherlock who instantly wrapped his arms around her waist. What had happened to his daughter? He wasn't aware that he had spoken out loud until Anselma's head snapped up to look at him along with everyone else.

Anselma looked away at the sharp look directed her way. Loki was slowly losing his patience. Something had happened to his daughter and he was going to find out what. "She was kidnapped." Tony explained while striding towards his daughter. He surprised her when he crouched down next to Sherlock and her instead of yanking her into his arms like she expected. Tony gently cupped her face between his rough hands. Anselma leaned into his touch. "What happened to you Baby Girl?" He whispered quietly. Anselma swallowed thickly and met his concerned eyes. "Papa." She breathed and slid off Sherlock's lap into Tony's. He wrapped her up in his arms and murmured soft nothings into her ear. Anselma buried her face into her Papa's chest and just breathed. She fought back her sobs but a lone tear escaped. Jim was suddenly sitting next to them and ran a comforting hand down her back. Tony gave him a small nod of thanks as Anselma relaxed even further. Jim gave a small smile in return. Anselma, feeling safe for the first time in two weeks, started to slip into an exhausted slumber. John, surprisingly, noticed before anyone save Tony and laid a gentle hand on Tony's shoulder. "You can set her down in Sherlock's room for now." He said quietly. Tony nodded in thanks and followed him down the hall. They were both back minutes later.

Tony's face was hard and his eyes demanded answers. "What happened to my daughter?" Not even Jim wanted to face the worried father's wrath by not answering. "She was taken by a man named Charles Augustus Magnussen." He began. All eyes flew to the Consulting Criminal. "He held her for two weeks-" Tony's growl of anger caused Jim to abruptly stop talking. "My daughter was missing for two weeks," he said slowly. Everyone winced at the pure fury coating his words. "And not one of you thought to call me?" No one answered. "Her father?" Sherlock shrugged. "Anselma would not have wished for you to know, otherwise she would have told you the real reason she is here." He said logically. "Moriarty only alerted you because he felt Anselma would benefit from having her family around her. Otherwise she would have been returned home at the original designated time without you ever knowing unless Anselma told you herself. Be grateful you were alerted at all." With that, Sherlock stood elegantly and disappeared into his bedroom. John knew he was worried about Anselma and was checking on her. He had a feeling Sherlock wouldn't be returning. He sighed and looked at Tony. "Sorry." He apologized for his flatmate. Tony just shrugged it off. "It's fine." He said. "He's right." John exchanged a look with Sebastian. "There's something else," John began hesitantly. He took a step back at the intense stares suddenly directed his way. Taking a deep breath and went on. "Anselma was almost raped." No one expected the reaction those words caused...


	26. Cold Fury

Last time: "Anselma was almost raped." No one expected the reaction those words caused...

Dedicated to: Bryanime

A chill rippled down everyone's spines at the expression on Loki's face. He looked so angry that for a second John could swear his eyes were red. Until suddenly they were very much red. As the air cooled so that their breath was visible all eyes were trained on the angry god. His warm pale skin gave way for a deep icy blue with strange markings that covered almost every inch of visible skin. He breathed out slowly as ice leeched out of his fingertips and covered the entire apartment. No one moved a muscle, fear and awe rising within them. A scepter made of ice appeared in Loki's right hand, growing to stand taller than the frost giant runt. Everyone jumped as bolts of lightning crackled through the ice, not even cracking the thin layer. It was mesmerizing to watch. The anger of the two Norse gods merged and blended beautifully. One dark as night and the other as bright as a falling star. They came together to make a stunning gray that astounded the mortals watching.

Sebastian suddenly felt frightened. What if the gods wanted to handle the man themselves? What if they got angry that he had already killed him? He swallowed with slight fear.

"What pathetic mortal dared lay a hand my niece?" Thor's question would be menacing enough if he hadn't practically whispered it. For someone who usually shouted it was a startling change. Loki didn't say one word and that worried the Avengers even more. The Silver Tounge was rarely silent so when he was you knew nothing good was going to happen. Tony, as angry as he was (and believe him, he was pissed), was content to let the gods handle this. If they wanted to go out and string the fucker up by his thumbs and skin him alive, they could. Tony would stay behind and keep an eye on his little girl. "Where can I find this mortal?" Thor asked John. "Uh," John said uncertainly. "Well, he's already dead." Thor paused and processed this. "Who slayed the disgusting mortal?" He asked while studying everyone in the room. Sebastian pulled in a deep breath and took a step forward. "I did." He stated calmly. Both gods fixed their eyes on him. "Did he suffer?" Loki asked lowly. "No." Sebastian said. "I didn't want him to hurt Anselma any more." He rushed to explain at the dark fury covering Loki's face. Loki tilted his head in thought. "Was the mortal who hurt her this Charles Augustus Magnussen who took her?" John shook his head in answer. "It was a man who worked for him." Loki pursed his lips at that. "Where would I find this Magnussen?" He asked as Thor summoned his hammer. Thankfully the window was open so it didn't break when the hammer headed its masters call. "I can take you to him." Mycroft spoke up. John shot him a surprised look. "You're actually going to let him see Magnussen?" He asked in surprise. "Normally I wouldn't." Mycroft admitted while standing and buttoning his coat. "However," he picked up his ever present umbrella. "He hurt my family." John didn't like the cruel smile that crossed the government worker's face. Until he remembered the look on Anselma's face when they first found her. He nodded, his eyes darkening. "By all means," he said with no hint of the usual warmth in his voice. "Lead the way." Mycroft breezed by everyone and made his way down the steps. John, Jim and Sebastian followed. The Avengers shared a glance before moving themselves. Tony made his way to Sherlock's room to wait with Anselma. Bruce and Steve sat at a nearby table holding a chess set. Bruce began to teach Steve how to play. Clint and Natasha sat on the couch and began conversing in Russian. Only Loki and Thor followed Mycroft. It had been decided their anger would be enough. At least, the Avengers hoped so. If not they all would easily fix that. All of them were itching to get their hands on Magnussen. But for now, they were content to wait their turn.

Next time:

Loki grinned cruely down at the restrained mortal. "I am going to enjoy this very much." He purred. Magnussen suppressed a flinch. "Do try not to muffle your screams." Loki said while casually pulling out his favorite dagger. "I am sure they will be delicious."

Outside the locked room Thor smiled darkly at the pained screams echoing down the empty hall. He couldn't wait to have his turn...


	27. Revenge

Loki grinned cruelly down at the restrained mortal. "I am going to enjoy this very much." He purred. Magnussen suppressed a flinch. "Do try not to muffle your screams." Loki said while casually pulling out his favorite dagger. "I am sure they will be delicious." With that said he slammed the dagger through Magnussen's knee. A scream ripped from the man's throat at the sudden pain. Loki watched him hungrily while twisting the blade and yanking it out. Blood flowed freely down Magnussen's leg, soaking his pant leg almost instantly. Loki dragged the dagger gently along the terrified man's face before stopping by his left eye.

"Pl-ple-please," Magnussen gasped, eyes straining to keep the blade in sight. A tremor ran through him when Loki pressed just a bit harder on it. "Why are y-you doing this?" Loki admired that the man only stuttered once when he was so clearly terrified. "You," Loki flicked the dagger, a small red line appearing just beneath Magnussen's eye. The man flinched voilently almost blinding himself on the blade. "Took my daughter." Loki went on as if nothing had happened. Magnussen's eyes widened. "And now," Loki said taking a step back and studying the man before him. "You are going to pay." Magnussen was horrified by how casual Loki sounded. As if they were two friends just sitting having tea.

Seeming to make a decision Loki stepped forward again. He pulled out a pair of pliers from thin air. Without any warning he clapped them on Magnussen's right pinky and ripped off the nail. Magnussen cried out and clenched his hands into fists, desperately trying to keep Loki from pulling off any more. Loki just snapped his fingers and small strands of green magic held Magnussen's hands flat for him on the chairs arms. Magnussen thought he was imagining things or maybe the blood loss was making him see things. Loki ignored his dazed expression and ripped out another nail. He drank in every scream he dragged from the mortal's lips. Once done with both hands he stepped back agian.

Magnussen looked pale, a puddle of blood growing at his feet and more blood dripping from his finger tips. Looking at the man's fingers a cruel smile crossed the god's face. Summoning a bucket he poured the liquid in it over the trembling man's hands. An agonizing scream bounced off the walls as the man's hands burned painfully at the lemon juice attacking his tender fingers.

Outside the locked room Thor smiled darkly at the pained screams echoing down the empty hall. He couldn't wait to have his turn.

Loki tossed the bucket to the side and pulled out his dagger again. The magic released Magnussen's hands. Loki magiced his shirt away. Magnussen shivered at the sudden cold. With a soft laugh Loki began carving into the weakening mortal.

He stepped back one last time and snapped his fingers. He admired his work as Magnussen stared back at him completely healed. The marks Loki had cut into his chest were now bright red scars. A Norse word stood out on his pale flesh. There, made by Loki's hand, sat the word 'Traitor'. It would be recognized by all the realms. It meant that the mortal had committed treason against Asgard and punishment had been served. Loki turned and opened the door.

Magnussen sighed, relief covering his face as he thought the pain was over. Only to cower in fear as a snarling Thor walked in. Soon screams sounded after Loki as he walked down the hall, eager to get back to his daughter.


	28. Author's Note 3

Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys. I'm currently going to college. I won't be able to write often. The next chapter is going to end the story. But I will be posting one-shots for this story. I'm going to title it Frostiron Rambles. If you want me to write a prompt or soemthing, send me a message and I'll do my best.


	29. Family

Loki smiled as he stood in the doorway of Sherlock's room. The scene he saw was heartwarming.

Anselma was fast asleep on the bed with Tony wrapped around her. Sherlock was perched on the windowsill with his fingers steeled beneath his chin as he watched outside. Natasha was balanced on the dresser, staring at the sleeping pair. Clint was somehow crouched on the bedframe above Tony and Anselma while he watched the doorway. It was only when Loki walked into the room and saw them that he realized what was going on. Everyone was guarding Anselma. Everyone.

When Loki had walked into 221 B Baker Street he had almost ran straight into Mycroft. He was just inside the second door, clearly guarding it. For soemone who came across as harmless, he radiated an air of danger. Mrs. Hudson's door was wide open and Loki could see Sebastian set up at the window with his sniper rifle. He was watching the back area, mainly the door.

Once Loki made it up the steps he saw Bruce was lounging outside it in a chair he had dragged outside the apartment. Inside, John had his own sniper rifle set up to guard the front door. Jim was lurking over his shoulder, watching the street and everyone who passed. Loki was certain no one was going to hurt his daughter. She was the safest person in the universe in that moment. Safe, surrounded by her family. And looking around at the expressions on everyone's faces, he knew she always would be.


End file.
